Unum
The Unum is a mysterious entity, a living consciousness dwelling in the Orokin Tower found outside the Plains of Eidolon on Earth. The Ostron people and The Quills worship and revere her. As the tower is made out of living flesh, the Ostrons use explosives to selectively harvest her biologically regrowable walls, under her permission and direction, to provide meat for their families and collect the blood, Temple Kuva, for other uses. Leftover shells of the walls are also used as building materials. She is also responsible for the energy wall that envelops the Plains and keeps the Eidolons contained, and her influence protects the Ostrons' home, Cetus, from outside dangers such as the Grineer. Anyone approaching the settlement with hostile intentions would find "their transmissions silenced, their engines turned cold, and their weapons reduced to lumps of dead iron." Lore From the Events of the Gara Legend The Tower of Unum was one of, if not the, last Orokin Towers on Earth to survive when a sole powerful spectral Sentient had managed to land on and lay waste to Earth, the heart of the Orokin Empire, during The Old War. When the Tenno betrayed the Orokin, Gara stayed to protect the Tower from the Sentient, the Eidolon, whose fragments remain scattered throughout and give a name to the vast plains in the present era. The Sentient was blinded by the daylight, so it hid amongst the shadows during the day and struck the Tower at night. In desperation, the Unum instructed her followers to give her blood, Temple Kuva, to the animals living on the plains, so she could connect to them and use them to find where the Sentient was hiding and kill it before it could destroy the Tower. The Unum's attempt backfired; the Sentient captured some of the animals and realized that the Tower's blood could restore its procreative ability, which the entire Sentient race had lost upon traveling through the Void. With this realization, the Eidolon then assaulted the Tower with all of its might to seize control, replacing the Unum, and thus gaining the power to rebuild its entire race once again. To prevent this unthinkable catastrophe, the Unum used a powerful energy barrier to trap the Sentient and gave Gara a devastating energy bomb, created from her flesh. Sacrificing herself, Gara successfully destroyed the Sentient's heart in one final battle. In the aftermath, countless pieces of the Sentient scattered about the Plains of Eidolon with those that remain hopelessly roaming the Plains to rebuild itself whole again. Trivia *The Unum is suggested to have some forms of prophetic abilities. It is said that many rich, powerful and influential persons had traveled to Cetus and were willing to pay a fortune to seek an audience with her, but the Unum would commune only to a few of them, regardless of their statuses or wealth. **During Mask of the Revenant mini-quest, Nakak received several visions, regarding the lost Warden, from the Unum. **Onkko had also probably received a vision about Saya's avoidable demise from the Unum. *A piece of harvested wall can be seen being transported down to Cetus during the introduction cutscene when Tenno enters Cetus for the first time. **Tenno can watch the meat extracting process, on the beach near the landing pad, every time they enter Cetus. *Harvesting the Tower with explosives releases gold dust that, when breathed in, can cause a pulmonary disease known to the Ostrons as gilded lung.Thousand-Year Fish Fragments—Ostron Artisans *It is also known as 'The Wall' to offworlders.Thousand-Year Fish Fragments—The Unum References Media Gthouse+meat+i+thought+of+this+_cf1ff8d33edc9d3d7564a2453b7533d8.jpg|Concept art of the Ostrons harvesting Unum's walls 106_by_sbigham-dbqynav.jpg|Concept art of the Unum What We Know Warframe Lore - The Unum and the Multiverse|by StallordD (contains spoilers) See Also *Ostron *The Quills Category:Lore Category:Cetus Category:Plains of Eidolon Category:Characters